1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection device for ejecting an optical disk and a related method, and more particularly, to an ejection device for ejecting a small size optical disk and a related method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional loading/unloading structure for a slot-in disk drive includes a plurality of bars. When an optical disk is inserted into an opening of the slot-in disk drive, the optical disk is slid in the slot-in disk drive by the loading/unloading device for reading in/out datum on the optical disk. When the optical disk is ejected from the slot-in disk drive, the optical disk is slid out the slot-in disk drive by the loading/unloading device via the opening, so that the optical disk is taken away or changed conveniently.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a top view of a slot-in disk drive 1 disclosed in Taiwan patent publication no. 200811834 in the prior art. The slot-in disk drive 1 is for loading and unloading a 12 cm optical disk and an 8 cm optical disk. The slot-in disk drive 1 utilizes a driving unit 2 to move a sliding component 3 so as to drive a loading bar 4 for loading a small size optical disk C. The sliding component 3 further drives a linkage mechanism 5 to rotate an unloading bar 6 for pushing the small size optical disk C outward, so that the small size optical disk is ejected from the slot-in disk drive 1 along the loading bar 7 and is exposed out of an opening 8 partly for being taken away or changed.
However, the slot-in disk drive 1 is mainly for loading and unloading the 12 cm optical disk. When the small size optical disk C, such as an 8 cm optical disk, is ejected from the slot-in disk drive 1, only small part of the small size optical disk is exposed out of the opening 8, which means most part of the small size optical disk C is located inside the slot-in disk drive 1. Most important of all, a central hole 9 of the small size optical disk C is not exposed out of the opening 8 so that the small size optical disk C is taken away inconveniently. Thus, design of an ejection device for ejecting the optical disk conveniently is an important issue in the computer industry.